


Starlight Streets

by Rainboq



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Existential Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: In which Victoria thinks too much.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Starlight Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DMMeeble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMeeble/gifts).



There’s a certain irony to it all, really.

Her hair dances in the gentle wind as she looks down from the balcony, unlit cigarette tapping against the railing.

She had been so certain back then, so sure of herself.

Her eyes roam over the quiet bustle of the city during early evening, drifting from one set of lights to the next.

Now?

She follows a set of lights. A mint green sedan moving slowly below her in the streets.

Now all she’s certain of is that she was a miserable piece of shit in those days.

There’s a sharp click and her cigarette is lit. She shouldn’t, she’d promised to at least try. But nights like these are when her demons find her.

With a sigh she sags back into the chair, insulated from the wind’s touch by a thick jacket and a heavy blanket. The smoke stings, it’s acrid touch pleasure and pain. Just what she needs. It’s been long enough that she has to stifle a cough, but not so long that she doesn’t feel a small rush of relief.

_ She’s going to be so disappointed. _

With a sigh she turns her attention back to the lights below. The old her would have looked at the lights and seen people beneath her, worthy only of contempt and crushing. Now she sees constellations of life. Little star systems of humanity, each with its own story to tell.

Another thing she has to thank her for.

She takes another long drag before holding the cigarette out in front of her, lazily turning it over in her fingers as she watches the cherry glow.

_ What is my story? What does my little light show? Is it even worth telling? _

She takes another drag as she thinks of the stories she does know. People from humble backgrounds who have done extraordinary things, creating legacies from scratch that she can’t compare to. No, she was born rich, she’s living a rich woman’s life and she will presumably die rich. Her life was handed to her from birth.

She’s not even worthy of her wife, not really.

With a grimace she violently stabs the smoke into a little bucket of sand she keeps for her smokes, before flicking the remains into the night. She can already hear her wife chastising her for littering.

She definitely deserves it, and a lot more.

The sliding door opens softly beside her and a familiar shock of dirty blond hair pokes out. “Tori, you okay?”

She shrugs and doesn’t get up. “How was your night with Max and Chloe?”

Kate steps out onto the balcony, still clad in the clothes she went out in. Every bit the elegant catch she ought to be in her knee length dress and matching leather jacket. “As always it was wonderful. Chloe’s latest piece was very impressive. They did ask how you were doing and send you their best.”

“What did you tell them?”

“The truth Tori, that you haven’t been feeling yourself.” Her wife takes the seat next to her, her hand tenderly brushing against Victoria’s cheek.

“What if… this is how I’m supposed to feel? What if being miserable is who I am?”

“Sweetie, no. You know that’s not true. Do you want to schedule something with Dr. Torez?”

Victoria shakes her head and sighs, not quite looking Kate in the eyes but wanting to. “No, I… you know how I get around this time of year Katie.”

“We all feel like this Tori, but even Max was out having a good time, and you know what she went through.”

“It just makes me feel worse, you know? You three went through so much and I… I was just a spoiled fucking brat. If I’d paid attention none of that would have happened.”

“Maybe, maybe if you had we wouldn’t be married right now.”

Victoria’s breath catches in her throat and her train of thought falters.

“I know you don’t believe, but you know that I think everything happens for a reason. And if that reason was to bring us together, I’m at peace with that.”

Victoria finally meets her gaze, those hazel eyes brimming with soft, judgeless kindness and her lips with a wisp of a smile. “I seriously don’t deserve you.”

Kate presses a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Well too bad, because you’re stuck with me.”

A gentle chuckle betrays her and she presses her head into Kate’s lips. “Guess I am.”

Their hands find each other and fingers lace as Victoria turns her attention back to the streets below, inventing stories for the people below in her mind.

It doesn’t take long for Kate to shiver, and wordlessly Victoria hands her the blanket. Kate partially takes it, first scooting her chair closer to make sure it covers both of them.

They sit in silence for a while longer, Kate quietly humming to herself, her thumb stroking over the back of Victoria’s hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kate coos to her, leaning in to rest her head on Victoria’s arm.

Things are quiet again for a while.

And that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to [Vengesim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeSim/pseuds/VengeSim), Bluekip and LtDax for betaing this, and thank you DMMeeble for being my long suffering sounding board, it's been great getting to know you and swapping plot bunnies.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments, I love to hear what you have to say.


End file.
